Un léger accident
by Neymanga
Summary: Cette voix? Un enfant? Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant vient faire à l'UA?


**Hey!**

 **Nouvel os sur un coup de tête. J'ai un peu bloqué sur la fin mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Réponse au review anonyme dans le prochain chap de docteur love!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

C'était une matinée normale, d'une journée normale à UA. La plupart des élèves de la seconde A étaient dans leur salle de classe. Il restait moins de cinq minutes avant le début des cours et une certaine vice-déléguée avait l'air légèrement confuse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était pas là…

-Excuse-moi Tokoyami, est-ce que tu sais où est Todoroki ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il, je l'ai vu ce matin mais après…

-Ah, je vois.

-Désolé Yaoyorozu.

-Mais c'est bizarre, il a toujours au moins cinq minutes d'avance, reprit Momo. Là, le cours va…

Aizawa entra dans la classe et tous rejoignirent leur place.

-commencer, souffla Momo.

Izuku leva la main.

-Oui Midoriya ?

-Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous savez où est Todoroki ? On l'a vu ce matin mais il a comme disparu.

-Ah, Todoroki, répondit Shouta, je sais où il est d'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas…

-LÂZE-MOI !

 _« Cette voix ?_ Pensa Momo. _Un enfant ? Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant fait à UA ? »_

-Allez ! Tu dois aller en cours ?

 _« Tiens, c'est Hatsume… »_

-NON !

-Si ! Mais tu vas m'écouter…

-HORS DE QUESZION !

-Ils t'attendent, s'impatienta Mei.

-Ouais, bah… ZE ZUIS MALADE ZE RENTRE ZEZ MOI !

-Nan mais attends ! Mais c'est qu'il court vite ce gosse !

-Z'EST DE TA FAUTE !

-Je sais, mais si tu veux bien m'écouter…

-NON ! MAIS LÂZE-MOI !

-Tu dois aller en cours !

Ils virent Mei qui tentait désespérément de rentrer dans la salle avec un enfant dans les bras et celui-ci se tenait à la porte.

-Mais entre !

-NON !

Mei le tirait de toutes ses forces mais l'enfant se débattait dans tous les sens. Les élèves ne voyaient toujours pas le visage du nouveau venu.

-Bon ! Tu peux arrêter tes bêtises ! S'exclama Mei.

-MAIS LÂZE-MOI !

-C'est que pour un jour ! Reprit Mei désespéré.

-Z'est un jour de trop !

-J'en peux plus… souffla-t-elle en le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider Aizawa-sensei ?

Le professeur soupira.

-Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Demanda Shouta.

-On a eu un… léger accident.

-Un lézer accident ? UN LEZER ACCIDENT !? NAN MAIS TU M'AS REGARDER ?!

-Oui, bon… un gros accident. Mais je vais tout arranger ! S'exclama Mei.

-Dans combien de temps ? Questionna Shouta.

-Demain matin !

-Je vois… souffla-t-il. Tu peux quand même tenir une journée, en plus, il n'y a pas de cours pratique cet après-midi.

-Pas avant que zette folle m'ait rendue ma forme ! Protesta le petit.

-Calme-toi, je t'en prie… souffla Mei.

-NON !

Mei tira encore une fois et le petit céda les faisant tous les deux tomber en arrière. Il continuait à se débattre alors que les élèves cherchaient toujours à voir son visage.

-Wow, souffla Eijirou, c'est une vraie furie ce petit…

-QUOI ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Z'EST MOI LE PETIT !?

Un ange passe…

-TODOROKI ?!

-Tss !

Il détourna la tête et Mei fut bien contente quand elle remarqua qu'il avait arrêté de se débattre.

-Hatsume, commença Izuku. Tu nous expliques ?

-Eh bien… Tout a commencé ce matin…

– **Flash-Back –**

Shouto marchait et se dirigeait vers la salle de classe quand…

-TODOROKI-KUN !

-Ah, Hatsume…

-T'es arrivé vachement tôt ce matin.

-Je sais, je voulais passer pour demander du désinfectant, Mineta s'est coupé.

-Ah, en fait… Je me demandais, si tu accepterais de faire une expérience avec moi…

-Oh… euh je ne sais pas trop si…

-MERCI !

Elle le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans l'atelier.

-Tu peux tester cette machine pour moi ?

-Ça dépend, c'est quoi ?

-Une machine à remonter le temps ! S'exclama Mei enjoué.

-Une machine à remonter le temps ?

Hatsume remua vigoureusement la tête et Shouto soupira.

-Au point où j'en suis…

-OUI !

Shouto monta dans la machine.

-Tu m'envoies où ?

-Euh… Voyons… 10 ans en arrière ça te vas ?

-Fait…

-OK !

Mei actionna la machine avec impatiente puis se figea.

-Za à marcher ? S'écria une voix enfantine. Pourquoi ze naze dans mes vêtements moi ?

-t-t-t-Todoroki-kun…

-Wow, t'as zacrément grandi !

-En fait… dit-elle dans un rire nerveux en sortant un miroir.

-Oh, une photo de moi quand z'étais petit, dit-il en touchant le miroir avant de se figer.

SILEEEEEEEENCE

-AAAAAAAAAH !

…

-Voilà… une machine à… remonter le temps… souffla nerveusement Mei.

-Là z'est mon organizme qui à remonter le temps ! S'écria Shouto.

-Donc Todoroki, commença Denki, est devenue tout…

-Oze terminer ta phrase, menaça Shouto d'une voix glaciale, et ze te congèle sur plaze !

 _« Pourquoi ce n'est pas crédible ? »_ Pensèrent une grande partit de la classe

-Sa taille est un sujet tabou, déclara Mei. Evitez de lui rappeler… Même s'il a rajeuni, son alter n'a pas perdu de sa puissance et… j'en ai fait l'expérience…

-Oh… soufflèrent toute les personnes de la classe.

 _« Oui !_ pensa Mineta. _Maintenant que ce n'est plus le beau grand et fort Todoroki, les filles vont arrêter de s'intéresser à lui et je vais enfin… »_

-Qu'il est MIGNON ! S'écria Mina.

-Hein ? S'interrogea le nain.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Tooru, il a les joues aussi rondes que Momo et Ochako.

-On a envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux ! S'exclama Momo.

-En plus il a de toutes petites mains ! Ajouta Ochako. C'est trop chou !

-J'aime bien sa voix, déclara Kyoka.

-En plus il zozote, c'est trop mignon ! Renchérit Momo alors que Shouto rougit discrètement à sa remarque.

-Il a peut-être rajeuni, ajouta Tsuyu, mais il est toujours plus grand que Mineta.

-Quoi ! S'écria ce dernier.

-Oui c'est vrai, confirma Momo. Mineta fait 1m08 mais Todoroki semble faire 1m15.

Alors que Mineta était aux bords du décès, Shouto avait pris de discrètes couleurs. _« M-mignon… je suis mignon ? »_

-Bref ! Coupa Aizawa. Rejoins ta place Todoroki, tu vas survivre.

-Désolé du dérangement, déclara Mei avant de sortir de la salle.

Shouto se dirigea vers sa place sous les regards des autres élèves. Il rougit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Momo.

Le cours se passa normalement et la cloche annonça la pose. Izuku se dirigea vers Shouto mais fut devancer par toutes les filles qui se jetèrent sur le pauvre bicolore.

-IL EST TROP CHOU ! S'exclamèrent-elles en cœur

-Ah, euh, commença Shouto gêné, merzi…

-Je peux passer ma main dans tes cheveux ? Demanda Mina.

-Je peux voir tes mains ? Ajouta Ochako.

-Je peux toucher tes joues ? Questionna Momo.

-Une à la fois z'il vous plait, coupa Shouto en mettant ses mains devant son visage.

-Oh, il zozote encore ! S'exclama Momo.

Shouto affichait un sourire gêner et cherchait désespérément une échappatoire à cette embarrassante situation.

-Alors ? Demandèrent-elles ensemble.

-Z'est un peu embarrazant… répondit le bicolore

-S'il te plait !

-Euh, d'accord… céda-t-il

Les filles poussèrent un léger cri de joie et elle se jetèrent sur le malheureux. Dans un coin de la salle, Mineta enrageait.

-Quel chanceux ce Todoroki… souffla-t-il.

-Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi, l'interrompit Eijirou.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionna le nain. Ça doit être le paradis là-bas !

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Kirishima, intervint Denki.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai plus l'impression que ce pauvre Todoroki est en train de subir l'enthousiasme féminin, répondit Eijirou.

-Hein ? S'interrogea Mineta.

-Ouais, ajouta Denki, on dirait qu'elles sont en train de faire les soldes.

-Sauf que là, renchérit Eijirou, c'est Todoroki le dernier exemplaire de cette magnifique robe qu'elles se partagent…

-Quelle métaphore, intervint Izuku.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de chance… Déclara Fumikage en rejoignant la discussion.

-Pauvre Todoroki, ajouta Izuku.

-En même temps, déclara Eijirou, quelle idée de suivre Hatsume lors d'une expérience…

-Il aurait dû fuir, souffla Denki.

-Ça ne doit pas être si horrible que ça, intervint Tenya.

-Pas si horrible que ça ? S'exclama Eijirou. Tu l'as bien regardé au moins ?

Tenya tourna sa tête vers le bicolore et un sentiment d'empathie s'installa en lui. Mina triturait les cheveux du garçon alors qu'Ochako s'extasiait sur ses petites mains. Tooru était sûrement en train de le chatouiller, parce que le bicolore semblait se tordre dans tous les sens sans raison apparente et Momo tenait ses joues. Tsuyu et Kyoka semblaient observer la scène avec un léger sourire.

-Je peux te porter ? Demanda soudainement Momo.

Shouto s'empourpra violement cherchant la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans le regard de la jeune fille.

-On a le même âze tu zais, répondit Shouto, z'est un peu zênant.

-Allez ! Juste un peu ! Insista Momo.

Elle lui prit les mains le regardant dans les yeux. Shouto était en train de fondre et ça s'empira quand toutes les filles appuyèrent la demande de la vice-déléguée.

-Ze penze pas que… commença Shouto qui s'apprêtait à refuser.

Le regard des filles devint encore plus insistant.

-Zi tu veux… céda Shouto.

-OUI ! S'exclama Momo en le soulevant de sa chaise.

Elle le colla contre sa poitrine et Shouto sentit qu'il explosait.

-Le chanceux ! Reprit Mineta.

-Il est plutôt en train de décéder là… remarqua Eijirou

-Le pauvre… souffla Fumikage

-Imaginez Bakugou à sa place, plaisanta Eijirou.

-T'as un souci tête d'ortie ! S'exclama ce dernier.

-Ça aurait été drôle, commenta Denki.

-La ferme ! Et, contrairement à double-face, je ne me serais pas laisser faire !

-Les femmes peuvent être très persuasives tu sais, souffla Mineta.

-Eh bien, ajouta Izuku, comme on dit, tout ce qui est petit est mignon…

-Moi je suis petit et elles ne m'ont jamais fait ça ! S'indigna Mineta

-Sauf que toi, réfuta Eijirou, t'es un vrai pervers…

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Ha si, si, j'insiste, rétorqua Eijirou.

-Les gars, dites quelque chose !

-On ne peut pas lui donner tort, répliqua Tenya.

-Franchement, répondit Katsuki, tu me dégoutes.

-En plus tu ne te cache même pas, ajouta Denki. Tu me déprimes sur ce point-là…

-J'aimerais tellement être à la place de Todoroki… souffla le nain.

-Un vrai pervers… souffla Eijirou las.

-Complètement d'accords, renchérit Denki. Désespérant aussi…

Les garçons retournèrent leur attention sur le bicolore qui était toujours dans les bras de Momo.

-Eh, Todoroki, intervint Kyoka. Dit, « J'aime le chocolat »

-Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Shouto qui tentait de survivre à l'étreinte plus que gênante de Momo.

-Parce que ! Répondit-la musicienne.

-Euh… Z'aime le zocolat…

-TROP CHOU ! S'exclamèrent toutes les filles.

-Dit, « Je suis à l'UA et j'adore ma classe ».

-Ze chuis à l'UA et z'adore ma claze…

-T'es trop mignon ! Déclara Momo en lui ébouriffant les cheveux alors qu'il explorait de nouvelle teinte de rouge.

La sonnerie retentit et Momo reposa Shouto sur sa chaise et tous les élèves rejoignirent leur place.

La journée suivit son cours et Hatsume informa Shouto qu'elle avait fini plus tôt que prévue. Il était complètement lessivé. Il rentra dans l'atelier de UA et vit le génie.

-Alors, ta journée ?

-Z'était… la zournée… la plus longue… de toute mon existenze ! Dit-il essoufflé et les cheveux ébouriffés.

-Pourtant, ça avait l'air de te plaire quand Momo te serrait dans ses bras…

-TAIS-TOI ! S'écria Shouto rouge de honte

Moral de l'histoire ? Si Hatsume s'approche de vous avec l'idée de vous faire essayer une de ses machines, un conseil, COUREZ !

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai un peu bloqué sur la fin mais j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ^^. Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
